The Hart & The Werewolf
by Elstro1988
Summary: First new story from me since CC's end! Justin Gabriel is glad to have a new tag partner...especially someone as talented as a certain Hart Dungeon graduate. Slash, Gabriel/Tyson Kidd, one-shot.


**The Hart And The Werewolf**

_First new story from me...shock horror!_

_I got the idea from seeing something on the 'Hot Pro Wrestling Men' thread on Just Us Boys forums, and I'll bet this pairing must have crossed someone else's mind as well!_

_Weird writing Justin as a 'good guy' after months of using him as my main villain in CC but nice to have a change. May share some similarities with CC but __**not**__ in the same canon._

* * *

"And cut. Thanks guys, that's a wrap."

The two men broke their hug long enough for the camera crew to walk away to film the next segment.

Justin Gabriel had been longing to find something new to do after his short-lived on screen feud with Cody Rhodes, and here on NXT and Superstars, whilst Raw and Smackdown were obsessed with Rock and Cena, he'd found a little niche at last.

As Tyson Kidd's new tag partner. The Hart Dungeon-trained superstar had been scrounging for months , trying to find a good tag partner since he turned face and with his feud with Michael McGillicutty going well, he was really pleased to have something to do, especially since he was the second prey for Brodus back in January.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Justin.

"Sure," replied Tyson, "You were awesome out there, I know they've told us to work together, man, but seriously, you're just who I'm looking for!"

Justin beamed. He'd come out of their match-up looking very good and the crowd had loved them. But that's not the reason why he wanted to work with Tyson. When they hugged just now...he'd enjoyed it a bit too much and was convinced his very tight trunks were giving him away.

"Thanks, again for this," he said, "See you at the Live show tomorrow then."

"See ya dude."

He watched the handsome high flyer leave, and when he saw the gorgeous blonde waiting for him down the corridor, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He liked and respected Natalya, but he was jealous of her because she of course had one thing Justin didn't - Tyson Kidd.

Justin began to pull on his WWE-issue tracksuit over his ring clothes, feeling that it might be better to change at the hotel.

Especially as others were coming into the locker room. Justin cursed himself. He was a tough wrestler and a fucking man..why was he crying over someone he couldn't have? Stop pussying out and man up!

"What's up?" asked a lisping voice and Justin looked up to see the Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes looking at him with concern, flanked of course, by the commentator Josh Mathews. Weirdest pair of best friends ever; the South African had thought considering their size difference and lack of on-screen interaction.

"Oh nothing, just a bit beat after my match," lied Justin, "He worked me like a dog."

"You can't lie to us, Justin," Josh said, folding his arms. Justin noted that their body language so often mirrored each other they were like a pair of non-identical twins sometimes. If Cody was in a suit it would be terrifying.

"Either you've been dumped...or you want someone you can't have?" the larger brunette asked, "Am I right?"

"Let's face it, this is the guy who used to bang Kelly," Josh said, "No offence, Justin, by the way."

"None taken," the tanned high-flyer said mournfully, "Codes, how did you manage to approach Teddy and ask him out when you knew he was all Christian and bibles?"

"He kept buying food for him, you all know how much DiBiase can eat," chuckled Josh.

Justin couldn't help but chuckle at the childish pout now on Cody's face as he thumped the tiny man's arm.

"JOSHY!" he whined, before fixing his cobalt eyes upon Justin, "So, who you after? Is it Maxine or Alicia?"

"No, no," Justin said, too quickly to avoid suspicion, "It's...not a girl."

"We had suspected you were one of us," Josh grinned.

"That obvious, huh?" Justin groaned, facepalming.

"And I got a feeling I know who you're after as well," put in Cody.

"He's a member of Just Us Boys," Josh said, "Mainly so he can see what gay fans say about him!"

"And to find photos to give to Teddy while he's recovering," Cody said.

Justin couldn't help but smile. Looking at Rhodes you wouldn't think he was a complete devotee to one Ted DiBiase Junior. Justin also knew that despite his Fitch-model looks, Cody was a complete geek off screen, into his superheros and comics as well as being a champion gamer. If looks could be that deceiving, why couldn't it translate to Tyson? Tyson must have been curious, after all there were two gay couples in their company - Cody and Ted, and Josh and Matt Striker. Justin had even fancied Striker himself at one point, before he'd come to the WWE and Striker had still been a wrestler - his trunks would always ride up and show off his AMAZING ass. He had been so envious of Josh when he'd found out that was who the sultry-voiced commentator had been banging.

"I hope this leads to a point?" Justin said to Cody.

"I'm getting there," the ravenette replied, "Basically, on there, a few of them think you and...who was it? Tyson Kidd...are a hot couple."

Justin's face BURNED.

Josh and Cody both grinned at each other.

Justin wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

He made his excuses and left the room.

"Bit tactless, wouldn't you say, Coddles?" Josh said.

"Well he needs a firework up his ass," Cody replied obstinately, "The only thing he didn't do in their match up just now was mount him!"

"But Tyson's with Nattie - they're long term!" Josh said.

"Not what I overheard," Cody said, "We were in the mens room and he was next to me, on the phone to her...he was saying how he was really bi curious and couldn't do anything about it."

"What?"

"And from what I gather, they're on a break at the minute."

"Oh?"

Cody was tapping something on his iPhone. Not a tweet - he still hadn't got his head around that freakin' site that ALL the other wrestlers swore by yet - but was making a couple of notes.

"You're not going to play cupid are you?" groaned Josh, "Not again! Look what happened last time!"

"They got over it," hit back Cody, "Anyway, Tyson's not looking to leave Nattie...he just wants to see what its like to be with a man!"

"And you're going to set him up with J-Gabe?"

"Duh."

The door opened once again at that point and another handsome man in a suit entered the room. Josh beamed when he saw who it was.

"Hey Mattie," he said bashfully.

"Hello pumpkin," beamed Matt Striker, hugging the small man close. Now they were off camera they could be themselves again. Cody just grinned at them. They were so adorable. It was clearly a slight Daddy/Boy sort of thing with Josh being the 'boy' with his kid face and petite build and rather hot too.

Cody decided to put his little plan into action.

* * *

Justin arrived backstage after his match at tonight's Live house show - he'd been against Hunico as they were also very popular with the fans - lots of daredevil moves from both of them.

He knew that they'd been on after Tyson and McGillicutty so he was hoping that the Calgary native was still nebbing about.

"Hey man, you wanna go grab a burger or something now you're done?"

Speak of the devil. An especially gorgeous devil. Tyson was changed out of his ring gear and with his large headphones on and dog tags he looked a bit thuggish. And oh so hot.

"Sure, let me change first and I'm all yours," Justin said.

Tyson eyed up the gorgeous cafe au-lait hued thighs and ass, shown off to perfection in those short and sparkly tights Justin tended to wear. He knew Nattie will approve of his choice - they'd talked about it at length and she was OK with it as long as he didn't break anyone up in the process. In other words Striker, Rhodes, DiBiase and Mathews were all a no-go area. Cody wasn't Tyson's sort of guy anyway - nice dude and all that, but too pretty and the nerd thing he just didn't get. Probably his idea of pillow talk was discussing the pros and cons of the new Spiderman casting or something!

Mathews and Striker - both hot as well but Tyson got a weird vibe off their relationship - he could picture Mathews in a ball gag and calling Striker 'Daddy' when riding him. And again Mathews was just too pretty - he looked like a boy rather than a man...he was older than Tyson but looked about ten years younger.

He supposed Justin was probably 'pretty' with his razored ebony mane but there was something very hot about him. Tyson liked it a lot. Plus, those THIGHS...

He watched Justin change...oh my...no underwear. He had to forcibly look away when that beautiful big ass was exposed.

"Ready?" asked Justin, smiling amiably, "We can talk about some tag team stuff..signature moves or something? You know, like the Hardys and the Dudleys with the 3D, that kinda thing?"

"Yeah, sure," grinned Tyson.

They ended up in a burger bar just down the road. Not classy or remarkable but it would do for now. A couple of fans recognised them (Justin's big hair was a dead giveaway really) but apart from that, it was nice.

They had talked about some moves and stuff but mostly it was small talk about relationships, girlfriends etc. Justin had noted how Tyson didn't seem particularly interested whenever he brought up Barbie. They'd split up because he was finding her a touch high maintenance and also couldn't cope with the nasty rumours about her being the "office bike" (which was horse shit as far Justin could tell but he didn't like it all the same.)

Tyson offered to pay Justin's share with the South African tried to refuse but had no choice but to accept anyway.

"Wanna walk back to the hotel?" asked the Canadian amiably.

"Yeah...sure...why not?" Justin replied, thanking his lucky stars that it was now dark out here and his blushing wasn't as visible.

The walk back didn't take long but Tyson seemed to be picking a longer route than Justin realised, down a couple of alleys etc. He supposed nobody would really tangle with them, especially Tyson who could look genuinely intimidating with that black vest that showed off his large, ripped arms. Justin found himself wondering what they'd feel like wrapped around his back, as they ground...NO! Stop it! He mentally slapped himself.

He hadn't fancied any of his male co-workers since Striker but there was just something hot about Tyson. And he didn't mean Nattie. Although she was gorgeous herself. Tyson;'s in-ring skills were second to none (far better than Orton or Cena in Justin's book) and that "YEEEP!" he screamed when kicking someone in the ring did bad things to Justin's mind. And seeing him with Hennig in those backstage segments...oh my.

Justin reached into his track pants pocket and pulled out a squashed packet of cigarettes. He didn't smoke as a rule but he found when walking alone at night in less salubrious districts on the road, people didn't approach him if he had a cig in his hand.

Well almost never.

"Haha, look it's GAYbriel!" jeered a male voice as they walked past a bar with a few customers outside smoking.

Justin rolled his eyes. Tyson also paused.

"Hey, it's not a full moon, shouldn't you be under a rock?" squawked a derisive girl stood next to a sneering man.

"Howl for us, go on!" the first man taunted.

"Problem?" Tyson asked.

Justin was NOT in the mood for this shit. Normally he'd give them some aggro back but he was wearing company clothing and anyway he couldn't afford to have any run ins. So he just ignored the loudmouthed idiots and continued to walk, Tyson jogging to catch up with him.

"You OK, man?" asked the Canadian.

"Yeah..fine," Justin said, "Ugh, I know I should rise above shit like that but I just don't need it."

"Who does?" Tyson said sympathetically, "PArt of the job, though, right? Wouldn't be a WWE Superstar without hecklers. It's probably still real to them, damnit."

He grinned mischeivously. Justin laughed nervously.

"That's better, don't let 'em get to you...after years in the dungeon nothing bothers me," Tyson said, "You were very quiet, man. I took the longer route so we could talk a bit more about stuff for us to do in the next few months, y'know?"

Justin just stared into those blue eyes. Tyson stared back. The Canadian found himself pinned to the wall, cool breath tickling his chin as Justin continued to gaze at him. He knew instantly what was going to happen and he was not going to stop it.

"Kiss me, go on," Tyson breathed, "Dare you."

Justin mewed and his hot mouth clamped onto Tyson's. He was finally getting what he wanted...and wow he was a good kisser too.

Tyson was still struggling to take in that he was kissing a man for the first time...a colleague too...oh shit those whiskers were tickly...but Justin was keen...soft mewing coming from the South African's throat as his tongue fought against Tyson's.

They broke the kiss very suddenly. Justin's face was burning. He looked utterly furious with himself.

"What's up?" asked Tyson. His voice had taken on a seductive lilt.

"Oh my..fucking...Nattie will MURDER me! I'm so sorry, man, sorry sorrry...sorry." He kicked the wall with a growl of frustration, acheiving nothing but a bloody sore toe.

"Did you see me fighting you off?" Tyson asked, smiling.

"Have you and her...?"

"Never mind that, where were we?" Tyson asked, pulling Justin back towards him and his soft lips connecting once more. Justin began to grind aginst the hard body...wanting more...more than just this kiss. He began to move across the Canadian's cheek and down his neck. Tyson moaned...this felt so good...and the scruff just made it better. Hope he wasn't susceptible to barber's rash!

Justin reached forward and groped the bulge in those navy blue jeans Tyson was wearing. That felt big. He deftly unzipped and unbuttoned the offending garment. Tyson needily pulled them down to his knees.

"Go on...touch me.." he breathed. Justin smiled as his cool fingers closed around the hard length..Tyson loving the rush of night air on his bare skin.

"Wanna...go..back to my place?" Justin asked.

"If you want?" Tyson said, pulling his pants back up and buttoning.

"Not the scenic route this time!"

They virtually ran down the alley, along the street until they finally reached their hotel for the night. Through the lobby they acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and even took the stairs, Justin itching to find his room and have this hottie all to himself. He couldn't believe his luck! This was all too good to be true...wait a minute.

Tyson had planned this hadn't he?

He must have done.

Oh well, once this raging hardon was taken care of, he'd question the Canadian's motives.

He fiddled inside his pocket for his keycard and swiped it. After tossing his sports bag (running with that wasn't pretty and they'd almost left them back there in the alleyway...plus they could have come in useful if those hecklers started anything more than jibes) on the floor, he turned to face Tyson.

"Come here you," growled the Canadian and he pulled Justin back to him before clamping his hot lips back onto Justin's for the third time and resuming their heavy makeout.

They ended up on the bed, Tyson on his back whilst Justin began to kiss his neck...the beard tickling Tyson's soft skin.

"Shirt off," barked Justin.

Tyson sat up and peeled the tight black garment off. Justin immediately went for his nipple, his pink tongue touching every inch and Tyson moaning at the sensation.

Justin hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Tyson's jeans and pulled hard, the button pinging off and the zip creaking open.

"Those were Louis Vuitton!" complained the Canadian.

"You sound like Cody," smirked Justin.

"So would you when you see the price tag!" Tyson said...and then he let out a mew as Justin stroked his bulge. Justin was itching to see him fully naked at last...those luscious meaty thighs were so hot...and smooth. He pulled Tyson's udnerwear down those pins and knelt back to shamelessly perve. Wow. He still couldn't believe this body was his tonight. And the fact that he was losing his gay virginity to him was even hotter.

Tyson got a wicked grin on his face and scampered up, wrestling Justin onto his back before pinning him down, his talented tongue once more ravishing Justin's hungry mouth. The South African moaned loudly as Tyson unzipped his jacket and made effortless work of his t-shirt. Justin's skin was the hue of milky coffee and it turned Tyson on even more. He mirrored Justin and began to lick the dark brown nipples, focussing on each one in turn, relishing the whines that left the African's mouth. Tyson then took hold of the waistband of the tracksuit bottoms and yanked them down...those LEGS...and Justin still had his trunks on; not that they left much to the imagination anyway...Tyson had an idea. He shot a wicked grin at Justin.

Justin melted at Tyson's smirk. So hot. So cheeky. And so heelish as well. For a first-timer, Tyson seemed to know what he was doing.

Tyson was surprised how easy the transition to a hard, beautiful male body had been...where soft (yet muscular) curves and bosoms had been there were just solid pecs and large thighs..but it was still skin on skin and that was hot enough.

Moment of truth..he bit down on the waistband of the sweat-scented spandex...relishing the pure odor of testosterone that permeated the fabric...before pulling the trunks down with his square white teeth.

What a magnificent specimen. What a beautiful African man.

Tyson crawled on top of Justin and slowly began to grind their muscled forms together...his own moans not quite as loud as Justins..hang on..what did Justin say..oh my...was he...yes he was...he was speaking in Afrikaans.

Tyson almost passed out. He'd brought out Justin's mother tongue...the high-flyer's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily...and oh my God...he was STACKED in the trunk department too. That looked like it could do some damage.

"Hey man," gasped Tyson, "Have you any...lube or something?"

"S'in my sports bag," groaned Justin, "You sure you wanna?"

"Sure of nothing else, man," Tyson said, padding over to the bag and searching for the lubricant. He located a half-used bottle of..strawberry flavour? How cute. He padded over to the bed. Justin brought his legs up, making sure the knees were apart...he couldn't wait to feel Tyson inside him..

Tyson squirted the lube onto his hand and made his way between Justin's legs. But not towards his entrance.

He coated Justin's length.

Justin sat bolt upright, hardly daring to believe what he just heard. Was Tyson inviting him...to top him? Justin had had many a fantasy about being bent over and ravished by this fine piece of man...he'd never thought he'd get to TAP HIS ASS...Tyson. So manly. SO straight. Until tonight. This was no problem - Justin was versatile. Luckily.

"Surprised?" grinned the Canadian.

"Good job I'm not a strict bottom," Justin smirked back, "How do you wanna...?"

Tyson crawled around onto all fours, bending forward, ass in the air. Like a total twink slut. You'd think he'd done this before.

"Do me big guy," he purred.

Justin applied more lube to his cock before kneeling up behind Tyson, gently applying the cold gel to his fuzzy entrance.

"Ever been fingered?" he asked.

Tyson shook his head. Justin coated his forefinger and gently entered the heat. Tyson gasped...oh wow this was different...not painful..but so different...to when he did it himself when having some alone time..

"I;m not a booty virgin," he panted, winking at Justin, "Please Paulie...I;m waiting."

Justin's heart skipped a beat. Tyson was dead serious if he used his real name. He prepped Tyson some more before finally taking aim.

Tyson cried out in pain...OH FUCK IT HURT...SO FUCKING...his eyes actually streamed with the agony of it all...

"You OK man?" gasped Justin.

"It hurts...oh fuck man it hurts..never imagined.."

"Course it hurts," Justin purred, gentloy stroking Tyson's back, "Hurting's part of the fun."

He drove in a bit more. Tyson stifled a scream of pain once more. Justin knew what the first time felt like..but right now he wanted more than anything to pound Tyson...fuck the straightness out of him. Once Tyson's spot got hit...he'd be begging for it.

"Trust me, TJ," Justin breathed. His voice was so sultry and seductive...with THAT accent..Tyson melted. He reared back and pushed hard, determined to make the most of tonight.

Justin could only watch as Tyson's smooth big ass cheeks pressed against his pelvis. He drove his hips forward...and felt that soft button. Tyson cried out again...did he have to be so noisy?

"I'm hurting you man...if ya wanna stop.."

"NO!" cried Tyson, "Mann...oh Paulie...that feels SO GOOD...do it again."

Justin obeyed him.

"More."

Now you're talking. He began to build a steady rhythm...the walls squeezing him tight and the heat was intense...Tyson was gasping and moaning in pleasure as he continued to recieive his first ever ass-fuck...and he was fucking loving it.

Justin pulled out very suddenly.

"Aww c'mon man...you were doin' me so deep!" whined Tyson. Oh my, he sounded so street and that was HOT..

"On your back," Justin gasped, "Spread your legs, baby."

Tyson did so..he was gonna be fucked like a woman! And he liked the idea.

Justin knelt forward and Tyson accepted him much easier this time..and he pushed really far in...Tyson's eyes rolled back and his mouth dropped wide open...Justin knew EXACTLY how the Canadian was feeling right now...he'd hit the deep spot inside. He began to resume.

Tyson locked his arms around the coffee-hued body and thrust his hips right back to meet Justin's..making the coupling just as much his as it was Justin's..he stole some kisses from Justin's mouth before mewing incoherently in the ecstasy of it all...Justin's eyes were shut and he was making indistinct noises..

"Theodore_...jy maak my so goed laat voel_," Justin whimpered.

Tyson was so moved...he didn't know what that meant but it sounded romantic...he was close...Justin stabbed his prostate one final time...he could feel it...he didn't know his own name...the burning from insie him was now at fever pitch...and he cried out a high-pitched string of cuss words as he finally came, shooting slippery white threads all up his sweat-sheened abs.

Justin was about to come...but Tyson had come first...all by himself...that was it for Justin...he drove right in, his legs shaking...the boiling coming from deep within rapidly becoming white-hot...

"_Ek kan dit nie meer nie_...!" cried Justin as he released deep inside Tyson, his legs locking the similarly-sized man under him like a vice...he whimpered and planted feathery kisses all over Tyson's flushed face.

Tyson winced as Justin pulled out of him...he'd never felt like this before...so full.

Justin lay next to Tyson, kissing him once more before wriggling under the duvet.

"Wow..." gasped Tyson, now starting to recover, "That..that..."

"Was incredible," Justin said, "You're amazing, baby."

"So are you.." Tyson said, "Better than I ever thought it could be...thank you Paulie."

"You're welcome..Teddy," grinned Justin.

"Don't let Rhodes hear you say that!" Tyson smirked...the smile fading when he felt a churning inside...oh my..his face burned and he wanted to die. But Justin looked like he wasn't bothered.

"Natural, it happens, just..let it out and don't worry..come here," Justin said, opening his arms to invite Tyson in, kissing his forehead.

"So what happens now?" asked the Canadian.

"Ssssh...enjoy the moment," soothed Justin, nuzzling him, "No more talking. Save it for tomorrow."

* * *

All the same, incredible and epic though last night had been, Tyson had been very subdued when he'd left the South African's hotel room the next morning. Justin had been understanding and hadn't pressured him...he knew that Tyson had a girlfriend to go back to and wasn't going to stop him.

Tyson couldn't stop thinking about last night...how good Justin had made him feel..all the new sensations..thick arms, pecs...and the feeling of a man's length deep inside him. How hard he'd come...and how Justin had started speaking Afrikaans in bed. That had been so hot. Justin hadn't even mentioned it himself.

He found Nattie waiting in the lobby for him, two coffee cups in hand. She grinned at him from under her shades as he kissed her good morning.

"Someone had a good night," she said, "How do you feel?"

"Talk about it later, Nattie," Tyson said, "Just in case we bump into Cody..not sure I can deal with him today."

"Sure," Nattie said, resting a hand on her man's shoulder as they left...very thankful Tyson did not spot the furtive wink and small smile she shared with Beth...he was going to DIE when she told him what SHE'D done last night...oh yeah...he wasn't the only one 'experimenting'...and they did say that the only person who can turn a woman on...was another woman.

* * *

**So there you have it...first new piece of work and definitely a rare-pair, plus a new slash outing for Tyson.**

**And a hint at something else at the end..don't read fem slash but Beth/Nattie. Wow. Now I really like the sound of that..oh yeah.**

**Couldn't resist Cody and Josh poking their adorable heads into this...and Josh/Striker I bet would be HOT together. Perhaps an idea for the future..**

**xxx**


End file.
